Assist handles for use in vehicles are generally known to include a handle structure for a user to grasp during entry to and egress from the vehicle, or to steady the user during vehicle maneuvering. It is also generally known to increase the functionality of the assist handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,888 shows an assist handle with an integrated map light; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,233 shows an assist handle assembly having a hook upon which coats or other articles may be hung; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,127 shows an assist handle assembly with a garment hanger and a lamp; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,010 shows an assist handle for a vehicle having a recessed light socket; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,747 shows an assist handle having a vent nozzle.
Other known assist handles include structures for facilitating installation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,055 discloses a mounting clip which passes through a lug of the handle. In addition, this patent discloses a cover for the fastener in the form of a cover housing connected to the fastener clip by a living hinge.
However, these known assist handles do not permit a variety of accessories to be located at one or both ends of the assist handle. These assist handles also do not generally provide for interchanging a variety of accessories on an assist handle for a vehicle, or permit a consumer to customize the selection of accessories and corresponding functions available within a vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly that is adapted to provide a variety of functions. It would also be advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly for a vehicle that may be customized by a consumer. It would be further advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly configured in a modular form that may be used with or without other functional or aesthetic accessories. It would be further advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly for a vehicle that is adapted for use with a variety of accessories. It would be further advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly for a vehicle that is adapted to interchangeably receive a variety of accessories.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an assist handle assembly having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.